I'll Show You Mine If You Show Me Yours
by Aponi Aquene
Summary: A magical mishap involving a potion gives Emma Swan a temporary penis and Regina Mills suggests that they take advantage of it. Mostly Swan Queen smut. This is my first G!P story. I just wanted to give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is just SQ smut. Not much of a plot. It's been a while since I've written smut so I wrote this. A magical mishap causes Emma to grow a penis. Warnings for sex and language. This is my first G P story so I apologize in advance. I don't own ouat or Regina and Emma. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy! :)**

I'll show you mine if you show me yours

"Well that is quite a predicament you've gotten yourself into, Emma." Regina said from the opposite side of the vault, trying to hide the amusement from her voice.

"I don't know what went wrong. I followed all of your directions. How could I fuck this up?" The blonde said combing her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"Lets all just calm down. Magic is unpredictable especially in this realm." She walked over to the small table where she had Emma mixing ingredients for a potion. She looked through the ingredients and they all seemed correct. So now the only question was measurements. "Okay... so when it comes to potions measuring is extremely crucial. Now the ingredients for the shapeshifting potion..."

"Polyjuice" Emma cut in.

"This isn't Harry Potter, Emma and this certainly isn't Hogwarts. Pay attention."

"Okay Snape." Emma muttered receiving a scowl from the brunette.

"Anyway, these ingredients are used for a number of other potions specifically love potions and in your case..." she let her eyes wander to the younger woman's crotch. The blonde tried to cover the bulge with her hands. "potions for extra appendages."

"Okay but how do we get rid of it?" Emma asked suddenly feeling shy under the brunette's stare.

Regina shrugged. "Like the other potions... the effects could last a few hours or days. Depends on how much you use."

Emma started to panic. She didn't want to walk around with that hanging between her legs. How the hell was she going to explain this to Henry? Oh my god. "How much did we use?"

"Enough for a few hours or less." Regina replied simply. "I wasn't going to trust you with a potion with long lasting effects."

"So I have to walk around with this... for hours?" Emma asked gesturing to her protruding crotch. It was starting to feel uncomfortable in her tight jeans. "A giant... wang in my pants."

"I wouldn't call it giant, dear." Regina's eyes wandered back down to the bulge. She licked her lips which didn't go unnoticed by blonde. In fact it sent a jolt of excitement down her spine. "But from what I can see, it isn't small either."

"Its not." Emma said crossing her arms trying not to touch her new, throbbing appendage. She must admit she enjoyed watching the brunette try to hide her interest in her new body part. She decided to take advantage of it by giving her a better view. "Its really uncomfortable and slightly painful in my jeans."

"Well, they are rather tight."

That threw her for a moment. "Yes well, I didn't know I was gonna grow a dong, now did I?" She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I need to open my jeans."

Something flashed in Regina's eyes so quickly that if Emma hadn't been watching her so closely she would've missed it. The brunette cleared her throat trying to keep her voice even. "By all means, dear." She waved her hand dismissively. but Emma knew better. She wanted Emma to open her jeans just as bad as Emma needed to.

So without a word Emma popped the button and pulled down the zipper. You could almost hear the comical, cartoon-like 'boing' sound it made when it fell from her jeans. It was still confined to her underwear but had a little more room in the boy shorts. She let out a sigh of relief.

"That's better." She looked up to see Regina's eyes back on her crotch. "Take a picture it'll last longer." She teased.

Wide brown eyes locked on hers. The pupils were slightly dilated an obvious sign of arousal. Knowing that the brunette was turned on turned Emma on a little. She had a thing for the Mayor for a while but didn't bother to make a move because she knew her feelings weren't returned. So this was wonderful. Even if the woman was only checking her out because she had a giant penis between her legs.

Regina shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

Emma snorted. "You were totally looking at my pokey."

"Pokey, Miss Swan, seriously?" Regina said with an eye roll, also trying to change the subject. "These names... why don't you just call it by it's proper name?"

Emma scrunched her nose up. "You mean 'penis'? ew."

"Well that is what it is, isn't it?" Regina smirked. "But I'm partial to the word 'cock' myself."

The emphasis the brunette put on the word 'cock' had Emma thinking of how she would scream it with hers slamming into her. The thought of the queen on her back taking all of her caused her rather large problem to twitch which didn't go unnoticed by the other woman.

"Are you excited, Miss Swan? Was it something I said?" The brunette drawled. Her voice dropping dangerously low. "Would you like me to call yours that?"

Emma couldn't hold back the groan that was closer to a moan which caused the brunette to raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Regina?"

"What do you mean? I was just simply asking if you thought the word 'cock' would fit yours." Regina leaned in a little closer. "Would it?"

"You tell me." Emma replied through clenched teeth. How dare this woman turn her on and tease her like this. Who the hell does she think she is?

A devilish grin formed across dark lips. "Let me see and I'll tell you."

When the shock wore off from what the woman had said the blonde quickly shook her head. "Yeah, thats not happening."

Regina poked out her bottom lip and batted her eyelashes. A classic, flirtatious, tactic that always got the Evil Queen what she wanted. Well, when she didn't just take it that is. "Why not? How about... I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

Emma groaned again at the thought of the queen's pussy flashed through her mind. The slick folds and the welcoming opening. She wondered if she had a small clit or if it would be easy to latch onto with her lips. Did she like to be licked or sucked or both? Ugh it took everything in her power to not jump the brunette right then and there.

"Are you always this flirtatious when you're horny or?" Emma said deciding to fight back.

"I never said I was..."

"How wet are you, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked in a low challenging tone.

"I'm not..."

"Oh please, Regina, I can smell it. I'm like an arousal bloodhound. Maybe next time you'll wear panties under your skirt, huh?" Emma had to suppress a chuckle at the Mayor's shocked expression. The woman's jaw was almost on the ground and her eyes almost came out of her head. Emma jumped on the opportunity to see how far she could push. "Now you said something about if I showed you mine you'd show me yours? Well, I'm interested so let me see."

That seemed to snap Regina back. She shook her head slowly. "Nope. Let me see yours first."

Emma smirked. "What are we, teenagers? Regina, let me see your kitty."

Regina shook her head again. "Nope. I don't trust you'll hold up your end of the deal."

"Oh, so you won't let me see that pretty little pussy, huh?" Emma said slightly above a whisper, trying to hide her disappointment. She crossed her arms. "I dont trust you won't chicken out."

Regina's brows shot into her hairline. "Chicken... what? Now Emma, you know I won't ever back down from a challenge." She shrugged. "Besides if you do as I say, I might reward you for it."

This gained the younger woman's interest. "How?"

Deep brown eyes locked on hers. "However you like. You already know that I can give magical gifts. You've experienced it. It doesn't have to be magical though. So tell me, Miss Swan, what do you desire?"

"Anything?" Emma asked unsure. The brunette hummed. "Is this like a one shot thing?"

Regina shrugged "we'll see..."

"Okay I want..." _you. On the floor right now, naked, legs spread with me between them and you taking all of it._ "I dont know what I want."

The brunette hummed thoughtfully, stalking closer to the blonde. She stopped when she was mere inches away. She reached down and traced a finger over the bulge in Emma's underwear causing it to twitch and Emma's breath to hitched. Not once breaking eye contact. She leaned in a little closer until their lips were almost touching.

"And here I was thinking you would want to take your new body part for a spin..." She purred.

Emma's eyebrows shot straight up. "Wait... seriously?" The brunette nodded. "You'd seriously let me fuck you?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. We're both adults, Emma. Well, I'm an adult... and I suppose you are... physically an adult. We can have sex, it's not that big a deal."

"This isn't a prank right? Like, some people aren't going to pop out and say I'm being punk'd, right?"

Regina chuckled. "I hope not because I'd be just as surprised as you are." She grabbed the appendage a little more roughly causing the blonde to yelp. "Now are you going to let me see or are you going to make me beg for it?"

"Wait, Would you?" Emma asked thinking of how hot that would be.

Regina snorted. "Not on your life."

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Emma reached into her boy shorts and felt a thrill run through her. She was about to have sex with the woman of her dreams. This was both terrifying and exciting. When she reached in and pulled out the not so small problem she let out a sigh of relief from the aching it was feeling while it was squished up in her underwear. She let it flop over the waist band of her underwear. When she finally got a good look at it she gasped. It was much bigger than expected. Much longer and wider than any she's ever seen. It was the same color as her skin but slightly pinker. She looked up at the brunette to see if there was any panic at the size but the woman's face was unreadable.

The brunette cleared her throat, staring at the fully erect penis. "It's... it's beautiful." She said admiring it.

Emma's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"How are you not freaked out by this?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma, it's hardly my first time seeing a penis."

"A magical one? Attached to a woman?" Emma asked completely confused by how calm Regina was being. Yeah the flirting was nice but she seriously expected her to chicken out when she really saw it, but nope, she still looked like she wanted to ride it.

"Well..."

Emma facepalmed when realization hit her. "Of course, the Dragon." She groaned.

"Maleficent." She corrected. "And yes. We used magic in bed a few times and she liked to be inside me so..."

"Okay. Let me stop you right there." The blonde said holding up a hand. "I don't want to hear about your sexcapades with the Dragon. Okay?"

Regina smirked, sensing the younger woman's jealousy, "Yes, Sheriff." She grabbed the blonde by her shirt and pulled her into a deep, searing kiss. As she felt strong arms snake around her waist to pull her tighter to the other body she could feel the little thing between them poking her. The kiss deepened and she felt the blonde glide her tongue over her lower lip requesting entry, she parted her lips and when the tongue slid in she was met with the taste of chocolate and cinnamon. Their tongues battled for dominance. Regina won when she sucked Emma's eliciting a long moan from the blonde.

Emma broke the kiss and instantly started attacking the woman's neck. Nipping and licking at the olive toned flesh. Reveling in the sounds she was receiving. She reached up and palmed a full breast through the silk blouse. She started fiddling with the buttons. A hand reached up and grabbed her wrists stopping her. She detached her mouth from the woman's neck and looked up at her thinking she did something wrong. She was met with eyes that were blackened with lust and that sent a delicious chill down her spine. Before she could ask what was wrong the brunette dropped to her knees.

Emma groaned. Seeing the queen on her knees caused her to feel that pull in her lower abdomen. At this point she didn't know how long she would last and she hadn't even been touched yet. The sight of the Evil Queen on her knees looking up at her was enough to make her come right then and there. "Gina, you don't have to do that."

Regina gripped the member firmly. The very new sensations causing Emma to yelp and jump a little. "Do what? This?" She brought the tip to her mouth and kissed it gently causing the blonde to hiss. "Or this?" She brought her mouth to the base and let her tongue slide out slowly, making sure that Emma saw before attaching it to the aching flesh and letting it glide along until she reached the head which she licked all around it like an ice cream cone. She did that a few times not once breaking eye contact with the other woman.

This time when she reached the tip she stopped, instead letting her tongue trace circles around the tiny opening before letting it dip in a few times. The blonde let out a small whimper. Regina stopped, still holding it in her hand. They looked at each other for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked seriously.

Emma nodded not trusting her voice. After clearing it she felt like it was safe to talk. "Yeah, it's just really intense that's all."

The brunette hummed. Her hand was still wrapped around it, she started moving it up and down slowly, when she reached the tip she let her thumb graze over it. "The oral sex? Am I being too rough?"

The blonde shook her head. "No. Not at all, actually you could be a little rougher if you don't mind." She caught the wicked grin on the other woman's face and suddenly felt nervous. Just the look on the woman's face told that she was going to make her cum hard. "The feeling is really intense. It's like you're sucking my clit but..."

"I know what you mean. Although I've never experienced the magical penis thing myself..." She smiled up at the younger woman. "I prefer to be fucked in opposed to doing the actual fucking." That received another groan from Emma. She gave the penis in her hand a firm squeeze. "But the penis is an extension of your clit so that's why it feels that way. It's a potion for women made by women so..."

"It's nice." Emma said reaching down and brushing her knuckles against a soft tanned cheek. She growled when she watched the head of her cock disappear into the warm mouth. The sucking started before she was even all the way in. Her hand buried its self in dark, silky, hair, fingers tangling in it. Her head flew back as more and more of her went in.

Regina had to relax her throat to take all of it in. Deep throating was a skill she had to learn when she was dealing with another blonde back in the enchanted forest who always wanted her to take all of her. It didn't matter the opening. If her magic cock was in it, the queen had to take all of it and she loved it. This particular cock was bigger than any she's encountered so she wasn't really sure how much of it she could take. She was pleased when her lips met the groin meaning she got all of it in. She savored the smooth feeling of it on her tongue and the taste of Emma's flesh when she started sucking.

Emma watched the queen's head bobbing back and forth. It seemed like each time she sucked harder. Emma bit down hard on her lower lip as she watched it disappear inside the woman's mouth. Her cheeks were completely full. Loud, wet sucking sounds filled the air. No gagging sounds since the queen knew what she was doing. A long moan escaped Emma's lips as the sucking became harder and sharper. It felt like her penis was being sucked off, the pleasure overwhelming her. Regina's head bobbed faster and Emma tightened her grip. She was so close.

"Regina, I'm..." She couldn't even finish the sentence as the intensity of what was happening overwhelmed her. The brunette hummed indicating that she had heard her. "Maybe you should..." Brown eyes locked on hers and her heart skipped a beat when she realized that they were giving her permission to do _that._ That excited her enough. She practically exploded into the queen's mouth. A satisfied moan escaped both of them as she emptied herself into the other woman's mouth. Her grip on her hair loosened and she watched as the brunette released the cock with a loud pop. Emma gasped when she realized she was holding something in her mouth. "Swallow it, baby." She groaned. The smirk was back and she felt the tug in her stomach again when she watched the woman's throat move as she swallowed it. Before she knew it the tongue was back on her cock. The muscle swiping at the sides, cleaning up.

Unable to take anymore of the sexy show the brunette was putting on she grabbed her by her arm, pulled her up and crashed their lips together. She moaned when she tasted herself on the brunette's tongue. It caused her penis to jerk a little. It was pressing into the brunette's groin but she wasn't complaining so Emma didn't make an effort to fix it. She felt a hand grip it. She reached down without breaking the kiss, grabbed the hand pulling it away and lacing their fingers together. She then started backing the brunette backwards slowly. She smiled against her lips when she heard a little 'omf' when her back hit the wall.

Deepening the kiss and pressing their bodies closer together Emma seizes the opportunity to reach down and feel around for the hem of Regina's skirt. It's located with a slight brush of fingers against Regina's thigh which causes the woman's breath to hitch. Emma can't help but smile into the kiss as she bunches the skirt up higher. When it's high enough she snakes her hand between the woman legs and is immediately met with steaming wetness. She had to fight the urge to grip her new penis and plunge it into the woman, instead deciding to take her time. Sliding her fingers through the slick velvety goodness that is the ex Evil Queen's pussy eliciting all types of sexy groans and sighs from those gorgeous lips. She stops at the tiny swollen bud and attaches two fingers to it. Creating a slow rhythm. The brunette instantly starts moving against her hand. At least she knows what kind of clit she has. After a few moments of that she moves her fingers to the dripping opening but a hand on her wrist stops her but it doesn't move her hand away.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked knitting her brows to together.

"Not here." Is all the brunette can seem to gasp out.

"What -" before she could even finish the sentence they were engulfed in a cloud of dark purple smoke. They reappeared on Regina's bed. When the smoke cleared Emma chuckled nervously. "I will never get used to that."

Regina pulled her down into another kiss. Emma let her hand go back to what it was doing originally. Instead of entering her she just played with her clit some more. She attached her lips to a tan neck and started placing open mouthed kisses to the heated flesh. Moans erupted from the woman beneath her that sent a tingling straight down to Emma's cock. The brunette arched into her hand and started grinding on it.

 _fuck! she is so fucking hot._ Emma thought as she pressed her lips to her ear. She knew she was close. "Not yet." She whispered to the whimpering woman beneath her before she stilled her hand. A huff came from the brunette and Emma chuckled. "Relax." She pressed her lips to dark painted ones before starting her decent down the woman's body. She stopped for a second to fiddle with the buttons on Regina's blouse. After trying and fumbling with them she pulled on it and popped them sending them flying all over the room.

"Emma!" Regina yelped. She reached out to touch her now ruined blouse. "What the hell was that?" Emma grabbed her hand, brought it up to her lips and brushed the knuckles against them gently.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait." She said with absolutely no apology in her voice. Her eyes wandered back down to the full, bra clad breasts that were now hers for the taking. She palmed one through the bra and bit and licked at the revealed skin of the other. A hand found its way into her hair and pulled. Retribution for the torn shirt Emma assumed. She sat back. "Sit up a little bit." When the brunette did what she was told she helped rid her of the blouse and the bra before settling back on top of her.

She ran her tongue up the valley between those two full breasts and relished in the sounds it was receiving and the way the fingers tightened in her hair. She began kissing a trail down the woman's body. She paused to take a nipple into her mouth rotating between sucking and nipping at it. She smiled against the flesh as she felt the woman arch into her. She released it with a loud plop before showering the other with equal attention. She returned to her original path down. Kissing a path over a tight toned stomach and stopping only to dip her tongue into the belly button before continuing on. When she reached her destination she rid the woman of her skirt and settled between her thighs. She could see the lips already glistening and wet. The delicious scent of her arousal flooding her senses. She placed a soft kiss on the thigh before turning her attention back to the task at hand. Using her thumbs she spread the lips wide and blew into it eliciting a gasp from the brunette. She swiped her tongue along the silky wetness and moaned at the sweet taste of the juices.

The brunette's hold on her hair tightened and she knew that was her cue. She latched onto the tiny bundle of nerves and sucked hard. A loud strangled cry filled the air and that just drove her on. She grazed her teeth over it causing the woman to buck into her face. She used her hand to lower her back to the bed. She let her tongue run the length of the woman's slit before lapping at the clit again. Flattening her tongue she worked on it more. More nipping and sucking followed. She replaced her tongue with her thumb and started drawing small circles with it, she moved her face down and without warning slid her tongue into the wet opening. The woman's thighs clamped on her head. She couldn't help but chuckle. Using her free hand she reached up and spread one thigh and then the other before she went back to tongue fucking the mayor. It didn't take long for the joint sensations to bring the woman tumbling over the edge in a powerful orgasm. The sight of the woman coming undone almost brought Emma into another orgasm herself.

After letting the Mayor ride out her orgasm Emma removed her tongue and her thumb but not before rubbing it against the already sensitive nub a few more times.

"Come here." She heard Regina's sex laced voice whisper. Emma did what she was told and climbed back up her body and settled between her thighs. The wetness coating her member as it was pressed against her dripping pussy. She just wanted to push inside but she wouldn't until she got the okay from Regina. The woman beneath her pulled her into a slow open mouthed kiss. The kiss it's self could've sent Emma into one hundred consecutive orgasms. "Do you want to be inside me?" She asked as Emma pulled away.

Emma groaned. "Yes. So badly."

Regina chuckled "Good. So take your clothes off."

Emma kissed her again before rolling off of her and going about stripping her clothes. Once her clothes were completely gone she started to roll back on top of the brunette but she beat her to it. The brunette climbed on top of her with so much grace that only a queen could possess during sex.

"Are you going to ride me, Madam Mayor?" Emma asked eyeing the woman's body above her. The woman leaned down and kissed her soft and slow. She pulled back with a huge grin on her lips.

"Like one of my horses."

Emma reached up and cupped the woman's breasts and squeezed hard. "Well come on. I'm not getting any younger." She teased.

Regina chuckled settling back into her original position, she reached under herself and gripped the member firmly. She slid the head back and forth through her wetness. Her eyes locked on the blonde who was biting her lip, gripping the sheets and watching her from under hooded eyelids. She chuckled again deciding to put the younger woman out of her misery. She angled it then slowly eased down on it.

"Shit, shit, shit." Emma said gripping the sheets tighter. Her knuckles whitening as she felt the brunette's tight walls gripping her as she slid in. "Fuck!" She screamed as she slid deeper into the hot wetness. She shut her eyes and slammed her head back on to the pillow.

The Mayor chuckled at the blonde's reaction. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going." she said releasing the sheets and placing her hands on the Queen's hips. "Wow, you're really tight." She gasped. "And wet... and hot. It's like a fucking sauna in there."

Regina cocked a brow. "You don't like?"

"No, I do. it's just... wow." Emma said as the rest of her disappeared inside the queen. "Fuck. That's nice." She said as the brunette started moving up and down on her coating her throbbing cock in her wetness. A long, high pitched moan escaped the brunette. "Shit, are you okay?"

Amusement danced across dark eyes. "Yes, you are rather large but I can handle it. I'm a big girl."

If Emma wasn't too busy drowning in complete ecstasy she would've rolled her eyes. The brunette came down harder and it caused them both to gasp. She continued to roll her hips, grinding on the penis inside her. Emma's hands were still on her hips. Not so much to guide her but more to hold on. To anchor herself.

Regina loves the feeling of being stretched and this cock was giving it to her. Not to mention that it belonged to Emma Swan, the most beautiful, irritating, intriguing woman she had ever met and that was increasing the pleasure. Watching the woman she's been dying to touch for years writhing beneath her was the icing on the cake.

The grinding became harder and each stroke longer as the walls gripped tighter. Regina knew she was close. They both were. Both of their moans echoed through the room mixed in with heavy panting.

Emma felt like she was going to explode at any moment but she didn't want to come before the other woman. "Rub your clit for me." She gasped out. The woman quickly did what she was told. Bringing two fingers to her lips and sucking them before bringing them down to her clit. She started making slow lazy circles not once breaking eye contact with the blonde. The sight was driving Emma mad. The beautiful woman riding her and touching herself was almost too much to bear.

The grinding sped up. Still in rhythm but the brunette was letting out tiny whimpers and was breathing erratic indicating that she was close. It wasn't long before she came tumbling over the edge bringing Emma with her. Her walls tightening more, almost painfully around the cock inside her. She let out a low moan when she felt the warm, liquid inside of her as Emma came, filling her up. She slowed down her movements but didn't stop letting the blonde ride out her orgasm. When she was sure she was completely spent she stopped. She leaned down and kissed her before climbing off of her and collapsing onto her back.

It wasn't long before Emma had rolled on top of her. A huge grin on her face. "My turn." She muttered and without warning she slid herself into the brunette eliciting a high pitched gasp. Legs instantly went around her waist and tightened as she began pumping. Almost slamming into the woman beneath her as she crashed their lips together swallowing all of the delicious sounds she was making. Regina started babbling something and all Emma could make out was 'dont stop' so she just started going harder. The sounds of their bodies slapping together and the sound of her name falling from the queen's lips in incoherent cries was like music to her ears. It wasn't long before they were both brought into their third intense orgasm of the day.

Collapsing beside the brunette Emma put her hands behind her head unsure what to do next. Awkwardly wanting to initiate cuddling but not exactly sure how the other woman would take it. So she laid there on her back, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath from the intense work out she just endured.

As if reading her mind the brunette rolled over and rested her head on her shoulder. The blonde brought her arm down and wrapped it around her shoulders pulling her closer. She let out a sigh of contentment as the woman snuggled in closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We're... not... um..." Emma started nervously. "We're not at risk of... well..."

Regina chuckled. "No, you cannot get me pregnant, Emma. Although it is rather late for you to ask since you... came inside me twice."

Emma laughed nervously. "Heat of the moment. I couldn't think straight with your lips attacking mine and your pussy squeezing it until it almost fell off." A grin fell into place. "You took it like a champ by the way."

"I'm assuming you liked."

"I loved it. The only problem is that this was a one shot deal."

Regina sat her head up and stared at Emma as if trying to read her. "Emma, would you want to do this again?"

"Yeah..." Emma admitted. "Maybe without a giant sausage between my legs."

The brunette furrowed her brow. "So you want to make an arrangement?"

The sheriff sighed. "Regina... I wanna date you. I want to be with you and if that's the only way then yes. Name your terms."

The Mayor's jaw dropped. She had no idea that this was more than a quick fuck for Emma. Deciding to be honest and put her feelings out there she leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on Emma's lips. "You can have me any way you want me, Emma."

"Date me." Emma said simply, deciding to take a shot.

Regina started tracing invisible shapes on Emma's stomach causing it to twitch under her touch. "Okay."

Emma's brows shot into her hairline. "Seriously?"

"Yep. But I want us to be exclusive."

"Done." Emma said grabbing the woman's hand and threading their fingers together. "So we're official?"

Regina hummed. "Yes."

"That was a lot easier than expected."

"Indeed. It shouldn't be hard since we already have a son together and history. Not to mention our strong feelings for each other. I'll try not to make things _hard_ for you though."

Emma laughed, relief flooding her. She got to have mind blowing sex with Regina Mills and now she knows that her feeling for her are returned. To talk about having a good day. "Good. By the way, I think our little toy is gone." She said no longer feeling the weight of the penis between her legs.

Regina looked down and Emma was right. All that was left was Emma's crotch in it's smooth, soft glory. "I see." She purred. Before the blonde could react she reached down and ran a finger through her folds, juices coated her fingers. She brought the finger up to her lips and licked it clean moaning at the taste.

Emma groaned. "Dont do that." She practically growled.

"I just wanted a little taste."

Emma rolled on top of her and settled between her thighs. She started grinding her crotch into Regina's feeling her hot juices all over her mound. It's amazing how this woman is always ready to go. She snaked a hand between them and attached a finger to the hardened clit. She leaned in for a rough kiss. "Well beautiful, it looks like you're gonna get more than a taste." She smiled when that received a light laugh from the brunette.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So, I saw a few people wanting another chapter and I'm eager to please so here it is ;). Thanks for the faves, follows and wonderful reviews for this story. This was my first try at it and I'm really glad ppl enjoyed it.** **(I got a little hate from some other fandoms but I don't focus on the hate). :)**

 **This chapter is not as good as the first chapter I know that much but I tried.**

 **So yeah, They've been together for a little while in this one. Emma decided to bring the magical penis back. I don't own anything. All mistakes are mine. Warnings for sex, language and a very horny SQ. *winks* Enjoy!**

I'll show you mine if you show me yours:

Chapter 2:

A little after noon boredom and exhaustion had officially set in for Regina. She had been filling out paperwork and had meetings back to back all morning. S _ome of the "perks" of being the only person that can run this town properly, s_ he thought bitterly to herself. Her phone ringing snapped her out of her thoughts. She reached for it hoping it was Henry or Emma. Her heart skipped when she saw that it was the latter.

"Hello, my love." She purred into the phone.

"Hey beautiful." came Emma's voice. "How's my queen?" She was clearly out of breath like she had been running but Regina knew better. In the six months since their first sexual encounter she's noticed that when it came to sex her girlfriend was insatiable. Now, Regina had a very large sexual appetite herself, liking to have multiple, consecutive orgasms but Emma liked it hard and fast and she could never get enough. Sex between them would last for hours until Regina would have to almost peel the blonde off of her.

So it was obvious to her what Emma was up to. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"Touching myself? Yes." Emma admitted with a small chuckle. "In your bed."

"Be sure to make the bed and return it to the way you found it, my dear." Regina teased.

"I should be touching you right now." Emma said in a low sensual tone.

"Emma..." Regina sighed, feeling slightly aroused thinking about her girlfriend playing with herself. Her pale, nimble fingers buried inside her pink pussy. She could almost taste the younger woman's juices on her tongue.

"I know you aren't wearing any panties again." Emma said, voice thick with arousal. "I saw you get dressed this morning."

"Which time?" Regina asked feeling wetness pooling between her thighs. "You undressed me twice this morning."

Emma laughed. "I did. Was it so bad that I wanted to eat you out before work? You always say that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I didn't know that I qualify as breakfast."

"Royal pussy is the source of a nutritious breakfast as well as any other meal. And did I mention how good you taste?"

"I believe you did a few hundred times before, during and after my orgasm." Regina chuckled but it died at the sound of Emma's little growl.

"Are you horny?" The blonde asked suddenly. "Are you thinking about me touching myself in your bed?"

The image flashed through the mayor's head again, her girlfriend naked in her bed, long golden hair spread across the pillows, legs wide open, hand moving between them and making all the sounds that she loves. She moaned before she could stop herself. "A little."

"A little? try a lot." Emma corrected. "I bet you're soaking wet right now."

Regina hummed. "It's all your fault."

"Oh really?" Emma could hear her shifting in the seat. "Do you like when I eat you out until you cum all over my face?" Regina moaned in response. "Or how I touch you nice and slow? How about when I slide my fingers in and fuck you so hard you actually stop breathing for a second?"

"Emma..." She breathed.

"Can I come see you, baby?" Emma asked. "Do you have any more meetings today?"

Regina glanced through the schedule next to her on her desk and was pleased to find that she in fact did not. "No, my last one was at 11:00."

"Alright, I'll be there in a few. I have something for you."

"What is it?" Regina asked excitedly.

"You'll see." Emma said with a mysterious chuckle. "Love you." Then she hung up.

Regina returned to her paper work trying to get as much of it done as possible before Emma arrived. She knew she wasn't going to get much work done once she did. They were both extremely horny and they both knew what was going to happen as soon as Emma walked through that door.

Regina managed to get a lot more done than she expected because Emma was taking longer than usual. It wasn't like her to keep the queen waiting but there was nothing she could do about it so she continued working. As she sifted through the rest of the papers trying to ignore the throbbing between her thighs a sudden gust of wind sent a few of the papers flying off of her desk. She looked up and saw a cloud of light purple smoke disappearing and Emma standing in it's place.

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm starting to regret teaching you teleportation."

Emma chuckled going about helping her retrieve the fallen papers. "Sorry about that." She said grabbing a few of them. She watched intently as Regina squatted down to pick up a few. When the woman stood and stalked over to her she handed them over. The brunette accepted them but when she turned to walk away the blonde grabbed her hips and pulled her body flush against her. Their lips met as Regina threw her arms around the blonde's neck, tangling her fingers in her hair with her free hand.

Emma pushed her tongue into the brunette's mouth and swallowed a long moan. Regina thought she felt something pressing against her hip but she assumed it was Emma's gun so she said nothing and continued melting into the kiss. Moans were escaping both of them as the kiss deepened and Emma slid her hands around to cup the woman's ass and squeezed. At that point Regina pulled away. Emma grunted in protest.

"What's wrong?" The blonde whined.

"Let me just go put these papers away and I'm all yours." Regina replied placing another quick kiss to soft pink lips before heading back to her desk. Upon reaching it she glanced over her shoulder and caught the blonde staring at her ass. She smirked to herself. "See something you like, Sheriff?" She asked turning back and setting the papers aside.

There was no reply but she suddenly felt a pressure on her back and the warmth of a body. She gasped when she felt Emma's breasts pressed into her back. A hand settled on her ass again.

"I see a lot of things I love." Emma whispered.

"Like what?" The brunette asked feeling her body heat up.

"I love everything about you." The blonde replied placing her hands on the woman's hips.

"Oh, how sweet." The brunette drawled.

A laugh escaped the blonde as she gave the hips a squeeze. "You know me..."

"Yeah, that's why I'm not buying it for a second."

"Hey, I can be romantic sometimes, remember the time I cooked you dinner and we watched a movie?"

"Yep." Regina replied feeling Emma press further into her. "You burned the food so we had to order out. Then that movie... I'm not a fan of superhero movies plus I didn't even get to see it because you were on top of me twenty minutes in."

"Firstly "The Avengers" is more than just a 'superhero movie' our kids and grandkids are going to see it as a classic. Secondly, you had a great time." The blonde silenced her retort with a pinch to the soft supple flesh of her ass. That received a hiss. "Now hush and let me fuck you."

"Eloquent as always." Regina sighed trying to hide her amusement. "Emma, Move your gun, it's poking me."

A mischievous chuckle escaped Emma as she pressed her groin harder into the brunette's ass. "I don't have my gun." At that all the pieces fell into place and Regina realized what she felt poking her ass. Memories flashed through her mind of a few months ago and their rendezvous with Emma's accidental cock. That was by far one of the most memorable experiences of both of their lives. The pleasure they both felt wasn't like anything they've ever encountered before.

"But how did you...?" She asked as Emma started placing soft kisses behind her ear. She hissed pushing further into the woman behind her.

"I went into your vault and made it. That's what took me so long."

"Emma, what did I tell you about doing magic unsupervised?"

"Regina, it's fine." She said taking the woman's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling on it gently, eliciting another moan. She could tell she was already where she wanted her to be and she hadn't even touched her where it mattered yet. Letting her tongue trace the shell of her ear she reached around and cupped one of her breasts through the material of the dress and tweaked a nipple then attached her lips to her neck, sucking and nipping at the heating flesh. She knew that it was going to leave a mark but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I used the same amount as before. I was careful I promise." She mumbled against the flesh.

She detached her lips and lowered the woman's top half to the desk. Her magic member twitched with excitement at the sight of the queen bent over in front of her. She rubbed herself up against the woman again feeling the heat through the material of the dress and the material of her own jeans. She was so wet, she could tell. When wasnt she wet? She felt around for the hem of the dress while watching her girlfriend who's cheek was pressed to the desk and was squirming impatiently under the weight of Emma's hand on her lower back. Emma located the hem with ease and lifted it a little, letting it stop right below her ass. She let her nails rake up the olive toned thigh before lifting the dress the rest of the way exposing her girlfriend's round, firm ass. Her mouth started watering and her cock almost jumped out of her pants and into her. She slapped one of the cheeks and then the other receiving a yelp.

"Emma..." the brunette moaned feeling her wetness running down her thigh and her clit throbbing needing to be touched.

"Yes baby?" The blonde asked with another slap to her ass.

"I need..."

A devilish grin rolled across Emma's lips. It was nice to be wanted this badly and she was going to drag this out until the woman was begging for it. "What do you need, baby?"

"Emma... I-" the woman was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Say it." Emma sing-songed. "Tell me what you want." She knew exactly what she wanted but she wanted to hear her say it. Needed to hear her say it. The cock was pulsing, it was straining against the confines of the denim, trying to reach its destination. "What do you want, Regina?"

"Take me." Regina breathed overcome with lust and not able to say much else.

"With pleasure." The blonde said with another firm slap and a squeeze. She lowered herself to her knees and came face to face with the queen's ass. She couldn't resist the urge to reach up and slap it again. She placed a kiss on the cheek then let her tongue roam over the soft flesh. The licking turned into sucking and nipping receiving more hisses and sighs. She pulled away and saw the skin darkening into an obvious hickey.

"Emma!" Regina growled.

Seeing that was her cue, she leaned in closer to the woman's core. She could already see the shine of the wetness on the outer lips and could smell the delicious, welcoming scent of arousal. Emma was almost drooling at this point. Knowing all too well how incredible her girlfriend tasted. Unable to hold back any longer she swiped her tongue the length of the slit. A loud, pained moan filled the office. Emma smiled against the lips. She placed a kiss to a swollen clit before taking it between her lips and sucking long and hard causing the brunette to dig her nails into the desk and scratch down, leaving claw marks on the surface. Neither woman cared at the moment.

Having a very sensitive clit (more sensitive than most) it wasn't long before Regina was trembling, so close to an orgasm due to Emma's hard sucking and rough licking. Her clit was being treated the way she liked, she loved Emma's aggression when it came to sex, how she would sometimes throw her onto the bed, rip her clothes from her body and bury her face between her legs without so much as a word.

Emma slowly slid her fingers into the woman's opening causing her to moan and push back into her face. She then used her fingers to spread the opening wide knowing the queen's need to be stretched. Having even had to learn the art of fisting to accommodate such a fetish. And even going as far as crossing the town line to find her the extra large dildo that they have hidden in the back of her closet. Despite all of the stretching the queen remained tight and held her shape, it was a mystery really. She pulled the opening as wide as she could and stuck her tongue in and started licking around the walls. The mewls coming from the brunette were heavenly. She pushed back further into the sheriff's face causing the blonde to chuckle, sending a vibration into her core increasing the pleasure. Emma lapped all around the opening before letting it go and spreading it again and doing the same. She did this a few more times before releasing it altogether and letting the walls close around her tongue. She let it rove around, moving it in and out every now and then before removing it and returning to the clit. That received a disapproving huff from the mayor.

"Do you want to cum?" The blonde asked, lips still pressed to the clit. Without another word she slid three fingers in and started pumping slowly. A muffled cry came from the desk. "What was that?"

"Yes!" Regina moaned.

Emma twisted her fingers inside so that she could stroke that rough patch as her sucking intensified. Regina was shaking, her release was near. She was rolling her hips and grinding her core into Emma's face and the blonde was loving every second of it. The way her girlfriend's body responds to her never fails to amaze and arouse her. A few more hard thrusts and a swirl of a tongue sent the mayor into a body rocking orgasm. Emma felt her cock jump as the liquid ran down from the queen's entrance and onto her tongue, she ran it along until she got all of it onto her tongue, savoring the taste of the brunette's climax and swallowing it. She kissed the extra sensitive clit again before standing up.

Regina felt Emma's bulge pressing into her again before she heard the zipper and the sound of the jeans hitting the ground. Emma never gives her time to recover from an orgasm before she wanted to go again, not the Regina minded at all. She felt another firm slap to her ass. She turned slightly and was met with darkened green eyes. The blonde was flushed but her eyes were hungry.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." Emma said gripping the shaft. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Regina said as she felt Emma's fingers slide inside her again, testing if she was wet enough. "Is it large like before?"

"Yes, your majesty. It's a cock fit for a queen." Emma replied guiding the head to the waiting pussy, she slid it up and down the wet slit. "How it even fits, I still don't understand." A hum of pleasure escaped the brunette as it glided over her clit. She pushed back again. "Wait, wait, wait, be careful." The sheriff said putting more weight on her lower back to keep her still. "This thing is dangerous."

"Oh, really now?" Regina purred. She started rolling her hips on it causing it to involuntarily jerk.

"Damnit Regina!" Emma groaned, stilling her hand. "Behave and let me just..."

"Oh, am I being a bad girl?" The brunette purred.

"Yes."

"Are you going to punish me?"

The blonde repositioned herself. "You have no idea." She growled before pushing in. A low gutteral moan escaped dark painted lips as the brunette felt her self being filled up. She dug her nails into the desk again as she felt the strong phallus slide deeper into her. "You want all of it?" Emma asked without stopping, already knowing the answer. Another moan was the only reply so she slid in until her hips met a round ass. She grabbed the brunette's hips firmly and started pumping slowly and gently giving the woman time to adjust. Receiving high pitched sighs as the hot, slick walls, gripped her cock and squeezed painfully.

"Shit!" Emma said as the pleasure of the queen's slick heat consumed her. Even though she already knew what to expect she wasn't prepared for it.

"Faster." Regina ordered.

"Yes, your highness." Emma replied picking up the pace with harder strokes. She slid almost all of the way out then slammed back in. She did this a few times causing expletives to fall from the queen's beautiful mouth. Only Regina could be bent over a desk, getting plowed into while swears spill from her mouth and still look as regal and queenly as ever. The fucking got harder and rougher as the queen moved her hips meeting each thrust. Emma gripped her hips tighter as she slammed into her eliciting more whimpers and expletives.

The sounds of their bodies slapping together carried across the office mixed in with the sound of the queen's wet pussy getting pounded. "Fuck!" Regina cried as she felt the giant cock sliding in and out of her.

"That's it, baby." Emma whispered Feeling the walls closing in on her as her cock throbbed, ready to be released. They were both close. Emma stopped her movements and let Regina take over. She couldn't stifle her moan and threw her head back as the woman started rolling her hips in a slow, yet strong rhythm. Each movement pulling Emma closer to the edge. When the brunette started speeding up the pace Emma started moving in and out again, speeding up, harder with each thrust bringing them both over the edge. She kept pumping nice and slow until they both rode out their orgasms before pulling out.

Regina felt the hot liquid run down her inner thigh and down her leg that she knew was their cum mixed together. A satisfied hum escaped her as she sat up and turned to face her girlfriend who's eyes were glossed over in post orgasmic bliss. The blonde started to say something but was cut off by the brunette crashing her lips into hers. The kiss was hungry and sloppy as if they were both trying to consume each other. When they finally broke away with the need for air becoming too great the brunette tried fix her dress.

"Nope. We're not done." Emma said shaking her head. "Off." She helped Regina out of her dress before taking off her own clothes. She reached over and ran her fingers down the woman's soft cheek, traced a line down her jawline, down to her neck where she stopped for a moment to place her hand around it and closed it, gently squeezing before continuing her path down. Between two perfect breasts (where she stopped to pinch and knead), to a firm, fit stomach and stopped at her groin. She ghosted a finger through wet folds but did nothing else. She pulled her hand away and looked at the woman before her, taking in the beauty she let out a dreamy sigh then without another word she went around the desk to Regina's office chair and sat.

"You're naked." Regina said crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Emma replied wrapping her hand around her cock. "So are you. People usually get naked when they have sex."

Regina's eyes dropped to watch Emma stroking it. She felt a tugging in her belly but she ignored it. "That's my office chair."

"Regina, you really can't care that much since you let me pound you on your desk just now." Emma said pointedly. "Now come give me a kiss and sit on my dingy."

"This thing is changing you." Regina said in mock dramatics as she walked over to her. She gestured to the penis. "I don't like what it's causing you to become."

Emma bit back a laugh, she knew the day that they both took off work to have that all day fuckfest was going to bite her in the ass. During their break (because both of their bodies were too sore to go any further) she introduced Regina to soaps and the rest was history. "Well this is who I am now. I thought you loved me?" She replied with the same over dramatic tone.

A deep throaty laugh erupted from the brunette before she leaned down to kiss her. "I do love you." She said in her regular voice.

"I know. I love you too." Emma said leaning in for another kiss. "Now sit." She pulled the brunette over her but not down because she didn't want to hurt her. She wanted her to sit on it on her own.

With another chuckle Regina slowly lowered herself onto the shaft, Emma's hips jerked upward unintentionally causing her to gasp and jump a little. "Someone's eager." She teased lowering herself the rest of the way. She bit her lower lip, adjusting to its girth all over again. She started slowly moving her hips, placing her arms around Emma's neck pulling her closer. They both let out simultaneous hisses as their nipples brushed together. Their lips collided again, Emma massaging Regina's tongue with her own. When the brunette's grinding became harder and tighter Emma broke the kiss throwing her head back and letting out a long, loud moan in ecstasy. Regina kept up what she was doing as she leaned forward and took the opportunity to place soft kisses on the exposed neck. The contrast between the roughness of the fucking and the softness of the kisses was maddening and it wasn't long before Emma all but erupted inside the greedy pussy that continued to grip and pull as if it was milking her.

She tightened her grip on the woman's hips when she felt her shifting to get up. "Dont move." She whispered before burying her face in her neck, inhaling the smell of the dark hair while she tried to catch her breath after that orgasm. When her heart no longer felt like it was coming out of her chest she started placing sloppy, open mouthed kisses on the neck and shoulder. The woman in her arms pressed closer to her. Erotic sighs filled her ears as her grip tightened. "Did you finish?" She asked lips still pressed to tanned flesh.

"No." Regina said honestly, pulling Emma's face closer and running her fingers through her golden locks. "But it's okay, I already did twice." Her yelp turned into a giggle when Emma bit down on her shoulder.

"No," Emma said releasing the flesh after sucking it until it was turning dark. She admired her work as she watched the beginnings of a love bite. Since they started dating Emma had been covering the queen's olive skin in them, from everywhere from her neck to her shoulders, to her breasts, to her thighs. She would go over the woman's body like a vacuum sucking at all and any flesh she could. She loved the way the olive skin darkened in those places. Regina never tried to cover them up, if she hated them she never showed it so Emma continued to mark her. Everyone already knew they were together anyway so there was really no point in hiding them. "Sit on the desk please?" She asked.

"Why?" Regina asked still combing her fingers through Emma's hair.

"Because..." Emma said thrusting up. She grinned when the brunette squealed. "I'm still inside you and I can feel how wet you still are and if your peach grips me any tighter it's gonna break it. Let me make you cum again." She pressed her lips to hers again. "Now, please go sit on the desk." When the brunette dismounted her she instantly felt the loss of contact, and almost whimpered when her cock was released from the comfort of the queen.

She watched as her girlfriend lifted herself to the desk. She took in the work of art before her. The smooth, soft, golden skin, the round perky breasts, the toned stomach and thighs. Regina Mills was on display for her eyes only and that turned her on. It was like she was looking at a piece of fine art in an art gallery that was reserved exclusively for her.

"Emma..." Regina purred, pulling the younger woman out of her thoughts. When she knew she had her full attention she licked her fingers, spread her legs wide, brought them down to her clit and started making soft circles on it.

"Fuck!" The blonde exclaimed. She got up and made her way over to her girlfriend so fast she didn't even remember doing it. She moved the woman's hand away and replaced it with her own. She slid her fingers in and attached it to that rough patch, rubbing and poking at it for a little while causing the brunette to hum and buck into her hand. Then just like that she withdrew it. but before the mayor could complain she gripped her cock and started slowly sliding it in. Regina threw her head back and she realized that Emma was right she did need to cum again. Hard.

Emma nipped at her collarbone and chest as she slammed the rest of the way in. Legs went around her hips and tightened as arms went around her neck and a hand tangled in her hair. She started going in and out, pulling out slower and slamming back in hard just how the brunette liked. The nipping turned into full on biting in no time. Increasing the pleasure of both of them. Walls began to grip her cock tighter as limbs tightened around her body. She brought her hand back down and pressed her thumb to a hardened clit. The other woman began pushing back, meeting every thrust. Their orgasms built up and when Regina started almost chanting the blonde's name mixed in with incoherent babblings she knew she was close. It only took a few more hard, quick thrust to bring her over the edge. She pushed back as her walls gripped the phallus inside her bringing the Sheriff into an intense orgasm with her. She felt the cum fill her while some of it spilled out onto the surface below them.

Emma crashed their lips together. Body still humming from the orgasm. When she pulled away the brunette leaned in for another kiss. They just stayed that way for a few moments. Their tongues in each other's mouths in a sloppy, hungry kiss. Emma pulled away with the queen's full, lower lip between her teeth, she released it slowly.

"I couldn't let you not have that orgasm." She buried her face in the brunette's neck again and inhaled her scent, apples and lavender filled her senses. She didn't bother pulling out. The brunette just hummed running her fingers through golden locks again. While the blonde placed a quick kiss to her shoulder before pulling away. She began nipping at the woman's full lower lip again. "You got any more in you?"

"Orgasms? Maybe..."

"I hope I didn't disappoint coming in with this. I know how much you love for us to have sex with us just... us."

"I love every part of you, my love. Even the magically added parts. You can never disappoint." She leaned in and brushed her lips against the blonde's then pulled away and chuckled. "You were amazing."

"So were you. You take this thing that's like half your size like the true queen you are." She leaned in for a long, slow kiss. She left her thumb graze a nipple and felt the wetness increase around her shaft. "One more round?"

Regina moaned sending a delicious chill down Emma's spine causing her cock to jump. She hummed as one of Emma's thumbs skimmed over her other hardened nipple. "Yes."

"Wanna move to the couch? It's more comfortable." She asked pulling out. Regina huffed and grumbled something causing her to laugh. "Go lay down I'll be right there." She helped Regina down off the desk before pulling her into another kiss. "Go." She said ushering her towards the couch. She tapped her bare ass as she walked away.

"Emma..." Regina said as she settled onto the couch. Green eyes looked at her and roamed over her body hungrily as if they were trying to devour her. Loving to put a show on for her girlfriend, she brought her hand between her thighs and started fingering herself. Emma let out an animalistic growl.

"Don't fucking do that." She quickly made her way to the couch. She knelt between Regina's thighs watching her finger herself, she looked up and was met with darkened brown eyes and a brow raised in a challenge. She grabbed the woman's hand and brought the fingers up to her lips and sucked them. They both moaned. "What did I tell you about teasing me, huh?"

"Well I was waiting for you to come get me." Regina replied putting the same fingers in her own mouth. Emma just watched with her mouth hanging open.

She shook her brain awake. "Let me ask you something, baby..." the blonde said seriously.

"Yes, anything..." Regina replied curiously.

"Do you want to try... Like, would you let me put this in your... like, could we try... I want to see what it's like to be in your..."

Regina rolled her eyes, she was far too turned on for this. She reached up and stroked Emma's cheek. "Its okay, just ask."

Emma took a deep breath. "Can we try anal? I mean it doesn't have to be today but..."

Regina thought she'd never ask. She loved having all of her holes filled, she hasn't been taken anally since the last time she played with Mal back in the Enchanted Forest. She really looked forward to having Emma's cum dripping from all of her holes. She whimpered at the thought. "God yes."

Emma froze. "Wait seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Now, fuck me."

"Your wish is my command." Emma said dramatically while she gripped her penis and brought it to the dripping entrance but stopped. "Wait, are you hungry?"

Regina chuckled and cocked a brow. "What?"

"I'm starving. When this thing goes away do you wanna go grab something to eat?"

Regina snorted. "Emma, you're always either hungry or horny..."

Emma laughed settling ontop of the brunette kissing her cheek before placing a soft kiss to her lips as the woman's arms came around her, pulling her closer. "Thats your fault for being so damn delicious." She felt her heart flutter at the sound of girlfriend's laugh ringing through the office.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you enjoyed! reviews are amazing and greatly appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: it's been a while. I know. I won't even waste your precious time with my excuses.** **BUT I've seen that a few people are still reading this and reviewing (thanks btw), so I decided to go ahead and add another part. And I saw the requests for the anal chapter, so here it is.**

 **I actually didn't want to publish this til like Friday but it's done now, so why the hell not, right?**

 **So... warnings for g!p Emma of course, language, oh and a lil anal sex. *casually leans against the screen as if I didn't just mention anal sex***

 **Also, I don't know if this is a spoiler or not but I don't want to get any hateful or mean reviews over it, so I'm going to say it now; Emma does some things in the anal part that some people might find offensive or a little too much or whatever... I'm warning you now so please don't drag me in the reviews. Emma was in a mood and I couldn't stop her. Lol.**

 **With that said, hi. I don't own ouat or Regina and Emma and I think that's for the best. lol. Sorry for mistakes.**

 **Enjoy. :)**

Chapter 3

Regina's hands tangled in the sheets and she threw her head back as a soft moan escaped her lips. Her eyes were shut tight as she writhed and squirmed in her bed. Her entire body was on fire and the pressure building up was almost too much to bear. It felt like it had been years since she got off like this but honestly it had only been last night. Why was it always like this with Emma? She always touched her like it was their first time and made her feel so new at this.

Emma had three fingers buried deep inside of her, pumping in and out at a steady pace. Regina felt tremors of pleasure shoot though her entire body every time that Emma would flick her little bundle of nerves with her talented tongue.

"Fuck," She moaned and her hips rose from the bed as she felt her release continue to build up.

Emma released her with an audible pop then looked up at her. She kept the pace of her fingers going, curling them ever so slightly to be sure that she was hitting Regina's spot just right.

Regina's eyes sprung open at the loss of contact from Emma's mouth and she huffed in frustration. She looked down at Emma who was grinning up at her from her place between her thighs. She raised a brow at the sheriff.

"I thought that was what I was doing..." Emma said in a teasing tone. Regina's brows came together and her mind couldn't exactly comprehend what Emma was saying at the moment. All she knew was that she wanted Emma's mouth back on her.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

Emma's grin grew. "You said 'fuck' and I said I am fucking you."

Regina rolled her eyes. She had been so close to her climax. She was going to make Emma pay for this. "Okay then, can you get back to it?"

"Of course, my queen." Emma said with an even wider grin. Regina rolled her eyes, disentangled one of her hands from the sheets and buried her fingers into Emma's golden tresses. She loved how full and soft her hair was but it wasn't the time for this.

Without a word, she used her hand to guide Emma back to her. Emma got the message. She quickly buried her face back into the mayor's pussy and latched onto her clit with her whole mouth, sucking hard. Regina's hand flew to her mouth to muffle her screams.

Emma released Regina's clit again. "No, stop." She ordered, "I want to hear you." She reached up and grabbed Regina's arm, pulling her hand away. "I want to hear what you sound like when you cum all over my face."

Regina was not a screamer. She's never been but whenever she was with Emma, she was occasionally loud and Emma loved it. She truly liked seeing what she could do to her queen.

Regina bit her lip. Her walls began squeezing around Emma's fingers, despite being stretched so wide. She couldn't control herself as she began rocking her hips, rubbing herself all over Emma's mouth. The blonde tried to hold her still so that she could finish her off but Regina couldn't keep still.

Her whole body was vibrating and she felt the pressure building up again. It was almost unbearable. She needed the release, she wasn't too sure how much more of it she could take. She feared that her heart would give out if she had to wait much longer.

Just as she felt like she was going to die from over stimulation, Emma flicked her wrist, curling her fingers sharply and with a hard thrust, she hit it just right. Suddenly Regina felt her orgasm crash into her. She felt it in every inch of her body as she came with a broken cry and her fingers tightened in Emma's hair and walls did the same around Emma's fingers.

She continued to rock against Emma's mouth as she moaned her name softly. Emma hummed at the sound of it, sending delicious vibrations into Regina's already sensitive center. Emma's mouth continued to explore her core but Regina had grown too sensitive and her hand tightened in Emma's hair again.

"Damn, baby." Emma said lifting her head up and looking at her sweat covered, flushed girlfriend. Her chest was heaving and she was shaking slightly. The aftermath of that top-notch orgasm that she had just given her. Emma smirked at her handiwork. She licked her lips, cleaning her girlfriend's juices off of her face. "That good?"

Regina's eyes met hers. They were dark and filled with desire. "Come here." The Queen ordered, her voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and moaning.

Emma obediently lowered herself to her girlfriend. Regina's fingers, still in Emma's hair, pulled her closer. Not needing much more prompting, Emma crashed her mouth into Regina's, kissing her hard and hungrily.

Regina hummed and kissed her back. Emma's tongue slithered into her mouth and Regina's greeted it eagerly. As they danced and played with each other, Regina moaned into Emma's mouth at the taste of herself all over it. She felt herself getting wet again but she was still far too sensitive to go again at the moment... she would finish much too fast.

When they could no longer fight off the need for air, Emma pulled away. She moved her kisses to the other woman's neck and nipped and sucked.

Regina moaned softly. Her eyes widened when she felt something poking her inner thigh. It was dangerously close to her center. She smirked. She knew exactly what it was. It was Emma's little magical toy that has been visiting them in their bedroom. Emma enjoyed it so, so did Regina. Emma liked the feeling of being inside of Regina, feeling her contracting around her and their juices mingling. Regina would never admit out loud how much she loved feeling Emma fill her up with her hot cum.

She reached down between them and gripped Emma's member. It was still large and strong but smooth and feminine. Emma hissed at the contact and began thrusting her hips forward, fucking her hand. "Fuck." Emma muttered as she bit down on her collar bone, eliciting an erotic whimper from the mayor. "I wanna be inside you." Emma whispered against her flesh. "Let me inside, baby."

"I can't. I'm..." Regina whispered back. "Lie down and let me take care of you."

"Or we can do that thing we talked about." Emma suggested. Regina's brows shot up when she caught on to the meaning. She smirked.

"Do you want to take me from behind, Emma?"

"Yes, I want that sexy little ass, baby. Can I have it?"

Regina nodded, her face becoming almost innocent, turning her on even more. "It's yours."

Emma grinned wide. She was obviously excited and so was Regina in all honesty. They were going to try something they both had be dying to. They were going to reach a whole new level in their sexual relationship.

Emma scrambled up off of her girlfriend and over to the bedside table on her side of the bed. She grabbed the bottle of lube. She showed it to her girlfriend. The brunette chuckled and just shook her head.

Regina looked over at Emma and watched as the blonde made a face as she pulled out a condom. "Do I really have to?" Emma whined as she held it up.

"Yes." Regina said, turning onto her side. "It's really thin, you'll barely even know it's there."

Emma looked back down at it then frowned. "Why?"

Regina propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her pouting girlfriend. She was dating a kindergartener. "Do you trust me?"

Emma sighed. "Of course I do."

"Then shut up and come fuck me."

Emma smirked, her disappointment fading away. "Can I at least take it off when I cum?"

"Yes." Regina said, a coy smile playing on her lips. "Now come here."

"Fine." Emma laughed and moved back towards her girlfriend. The other woman raised her brows expectantly. "Get on your knees for me, baby. Let's me see that buttplug."

"Ugh." Regina made a face as she rolled over onto her front. She rose to her hands and knees. "Don't call it that."

Emma laughed again but it slowly died down when her girlfriend's ass was presented to her. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She muttered to herself as she took in the supple, olive toned flesh before her. You'd think by now she'd be used to the perfection that is her girlfriend's body but nope.

"What was that?" Regina purred and Emma swallowed thickly. She felt her member jump in excitement.

Emma cleared her throat. "What do you want me to call it?"

"I don't know. Anything but that."

"Alright then..." Emma said pulling her hand back and smacking her girlfriend's ass, enjoying the yelp it elicited and the movement of her soft flesh as it rippled. "We'll come up with another name for it later." She smacked her girlfriend's ass again.

She grinned when the former evil queen giggled. Yes, giggled. Only Emma got to see this side of Regina. The fun, playful, giggly side and that made her feel pride that she trusted her that much to be completely unguarded with her.

She reached over and spread those firm, succulent ass cheeks. There it was. The huge, jet black, silicone toy with the bright red ruby on the end. Emma knew that it had Regina's name written all over it when she first saw it in the sex shop they visited outside of Storybrooke a few weeks ago. She knew that it was going to look good inside of her and when they finally used it for the first time, she was not disappointed.

They have been using it regularly during sex. Regina wanted to get readjusted to the feeling of having something in there and she also made a comment about it intensifying her orgasms. After a while of only using the plug and Emma's fingers (which Emma found that she really enjoyed), they were ready.

Emma was just relieved that it was finally time. She reached over and carefully pulled the plug out. It came out much easier than it had a few days ago. Regina's little hole made a small pop sound when it did. Emma continued to hold her open with one hand. She popped the head of the plug into her mouth, wetting it again. The flavored lube was still on it but she wanted to add a little more and secretly taste this part of her girlfriend that she hadn't before.

Satisfied with both, she pushed it back inside carefully. There was much less resistance than before. Regina moaned and pushed back a little. Emma smacked her ass, letting her know she heard her.

She leaned in close and licked around it. She felt Regina tremble and moan softly at the very new contact. She pulled the toy out again and licked at the little puckered hole. Flicking around it, circling it then dipping it inside.

"Oh Emma..." Regina moaned, pushing back a little for more contact. She got her wish. She moaned again. Her body was tingling. It had been so long since she's been touched there in that way. It felt better than she remembered. She groaned when she felt a finger press inside of her. "Oh god, Emma!"

Emma nipped at one of her ass cheeks then pressed a kiss to it and added another finger. "I hear you, baby." Another smack landed on Regina's skin. "Ready for me?"

"Yes." Regina's voice went up an octave and cracked. "I've been ready."

"Well, okay then." Emma said quietly then pulled away and extracted her fingers. Regina wanted to cry at the loss of contact.

She heard the wrapper of the condom being torn open then she heard nothing else. Then there was a snap from a cap that was clearly the lube.

"Use a lot, Emma." Regina instructed. "It's been a while."

"I know." Emma said gently. "Don't worry, it's dripping." She spread Regina wider then put some inside of her. She felt like they were both oiled up enough. "Okay, how are we doing this?"

Regina laid down on her stomach. "Or I can lay on my side?"

"Which do you prefer?" Emma asked, staring at her girlfriend's back. She couldn't help herself when she reached out and caressed her soft skin.

"This?" Regina replied, rolling over onto her side. "It's more comfortable and I can feel all of you that way."

Emma nodded, dumbly. This was the worst time for her nerves to kick in. "What should I do?"

"Get behind me, Emma." Regina said patiently.

Emma nodded again and did what she was told. She settled onto her side behind Regina. The brunette moved back a little and rubbed her round ass on Emma's groin. Emma hissed when her cock brushed her girlfriend's skin. It was hypersensitive and ready to be inside of her.

Emma gripped it and she froze. Now what? Sensing her hesitation, she felt Regina push her ass closer to her, prompting her. Emma was still unsure whether if she should just enter her, or was there a procedure for it?

Before she got to think much longer on it, she felt her girlfriend's soft hand wrap around her shaft. She hissed at the contact, she wasn't prepared for it. The head was guided to Regina's ass and in between her firm ass cheeks. Without any hesitation, the head was then pushed inside of the extremely tight but oddly giving hole.

"Shit," Emma groaned as she was guided into her girlfriend. And she thought her pussy was tight. What the hell? She could cum right there if she didn't catch herself.

Regina hummed, "So snug. Push yourself the rest of the way in."

Emma carefully did what she was told. Regina stayed still as she was filled with Emma's large cock. She was being stretched the way she loved. She expected some pain but was pleasantly surprised when she was met with nothing but incredible pleasure. Emma continued until her hips hit Regina's ass.

Emma knew that she had to wait for Regina to get situated and adjust to her, which was fine because she was enjoying the tight little hole and getting adjusted to it as well. It was pleasure unlike anything she's ever experienced. She couldn't believe that it was finally happening.

Luckily it didn't take long for Regina to decide that she was ready.

She started pushing her ass back on the cock, then she moved forward. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head at the intense pleasure and she wrapped an arm around Regina, pulling her flush against her front. The position was tight and comfortable. She could see why Regina liked it.

Emma tentatively moved forward and was rewarded with a soft moan. She leaned in and brushed her girlfriend's hair aside, exposing her neck. She began trailing kisses up and down it, nibbling here and there as her hand moved up and cupped her breast. She felt Regina push back into her when she took her nipple between her fingers and pinched.

She started thrusting in and out of her girlfriend. Their bodies rolling together so rhythmically. The lube making the what would have been a near impossible task, easier. She slid in and out, those walls of this new territory giving her cock a tight, warm, slippery hug.

The entire thing was so exciting. This was new and they both appeared to be enjoying it. This was just confirmation for Emma's theory that Regina's body was magic because no one should have felt this good. Every inch of this woman was heavenly.

She felt her orgasm approaching, she tried to fight it off but everything just felt so good. She honestly thought the condom would dampen the pleasure but it didn't. She barely felt it just like Regina had said she wouldn't. So basically those guys are full of shit when they say it doesn't feel as good with it on.

She continued thrusting, increasing her pace and force ever so often, remaining aware of the other woman's responses. Being careful not to hurt her. Regina for her part appeared to be enjoying it, pushing back every so often and almost causing Emma to cum every time.

But there they were, bodies grinding and smacking together as their moans filled the room.

Regina's hand covered Emma's and wrapped around it. She pulled it away from her breast and brought it up to her mouth, sliding the fingers into it and sucking them. As she twirled her tongue over the pads of each, she heard Emma growl against her shoulder.

She released the fingers with a wet smack and brought them down between her legs. She spread her thighs a little, giving the hand room then pressed the first two fingers to her clit.

As soon as Emma's fingers connected with her fully erect clit, she knew what to do. She ran her fingers through the slick folds. Regina was drenched. She moved her fingers back up to the clit and began circling it slowly, pressing ever so slightly. Regina hummed in approval.

Feeling Regina's wet pussy turned her on even more and Emma couldn't help but speed up her thrusting. Regina began rolling her hips to meet each one. Emma felt her orgasm knocking. She was breathing heavily against the crook of Regina's neck. She wondered if the other woman could feel her heart pounding.

This was it, she was going to cum. She was ready for the release. She was ready to just-

"You better not." Regina muttered. Emma's eyes sprang open when the woman pulled herself off of her cock. She whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Regina," Emma whined. She had been so close but Regina stopped her. Her girlfriend had sat up and was looking down at her. "What the hell?"

"Lie on your back." Regina instructed.

Emma sighed and did what she was told. She had no choice. She knew that Regina wanted to try something and she knew that if she didn't comply, she'd never reach her orgasm. By the time she rolled over, Regina was already kneeling beside her.

"Sit up a little." Regina instructed. Emma obediently did what she was told and pillows were piled up behind her, propping her up a little.

Regina grabbed the bottle of discarded lube and poured some onto Emma's cock. Emma watched on quietly but a small groan escaped her when her girlfriend began massaging the lube on to it. Her small hands gripped the cock firmly and rubbed up and down it, spreading it. Emma was unsure if she was purposely giving her a handjob but she was pretty close to coming.

She held on, willing herself not to orgasm and eventually her girlfriend's hand was gone. She put some lube inside of herself then swung her leg over and straddled Emma.

Emma bit her lip as their eyes met. A pleading look in green and a challenging one in brown. She just hoped that Regina was about to do what she thought she was.

Her suspicions were confirmed and a groaned escaped her when Regina gripped her cock and began lowering herself onto it. She didn't even know that you could do this position with anal but what a pleasant surprise.

Regina balanced herself, placing her palms on Emma's stomach, scratching down her chiseled abs. Emma hissed and her hands shot to Regina's hips where she squeezed as she helped her lower herself. Regina of course took all of it because that's the kind of woman she was. After giving herself a moment, she lifted herself up almost coming off of the penis then came back down hard onto it. They both moaned then.

Emma was practically shaking. "Fuck." She was almost brought to tears when her girlfriend did that a few times.

The last time Regina came down she began rolling her hips.

Emma was pretty sure that she was being fucked into submission. She couldn't remember what she had done and she couldn't tell if she was being rewarded or punished but either way this was awesome.

She hissed when Regina's nails dug into her stomach again, mixing pleasure with pain. She was pretty sure that she drew blood that time. At this point, Emma was almost seconds from coming though.

Regina raised a brow. "Emma, look at me." The blonde Sheriff's eyes blew wide and rose from where they were settled on Regina's perfect breasts. Regina fixed her with a seductive smirk. "Don't you dare." She snapped. Emma groaned again but nodded. "Good girl."

Regina continued to fuck Emma. The sheriff's brain short circuited a while back and she could no longer function. She's pretty sure that she hasn't ever seen anything this hot in her entire thirty something years of life.

She was also pretty sure that she couldn't handle much more of this and she wanted to finish before her heart finally gave out or her head exploded. Her hands slipped around to her girlfriend's ass and squeezed. Before the woman above her could react, she sat up abruptly but carefully and with a cocky smirk, she flipped them. Regina landed on her back with a chuckle.

Emma grinned then sat up as far as she could without pulling out of her girlfriend completely. "Okay, how do we do this?" She asked looking at their new position.

Regina snorted. "Wow. Hadn't thought it through, Sheriff?"

"Nah. Honestly, I just know that I want to fuck you." Emma said honestly.

Regina smirked and lifted her legs from Emma's sides, straightening them then bent them towards herself. She brought them together and draped them across Emma's shoulder. "There."

Emma grinned. Her girlfriend's flexibility never ceases to amaze her. She ran her hands up the smooth legs over her shoulder then stopped at the ankle, admiring the dainty curve of it. She then turned her head to kiss the one nearest her and stroked the other one. She turned back to Regina and chuckled at the raised brow she received. She balanced herself on her other arm and Regina's hand instantly landed on her bicep. She flexed it for her knowing she liked that and the brunette chuckled but it was cut off by a moan as Emma began thrusting into her again.

The bed groaned angrily at the force of Emma's thrusts. Regina's nails dug into Emma's arm and scratched down. Emma was pretty sure that that would leave a mark. More scratches for Emma to explain to her parents. She sighed. How does one explain that their girlfriend is an actual tiger in bed?

She felt her orgasm sneaking up and she sped up the pace. She was pretty sure that Regina wasn't going to make her stop this time. She caught the movement of Regina's arm and she knew that she was touching herself, building herself up as well.

Their pants and moans mingled. They were both close to their climaxes.

Emma's stomach tightened and her heart rate sped up. She felt the tension of an impending release.

She was right there. She pulled out of her girlfriend with absolutely no protest and removed the condom. Her cock was throbbing with its build up but she had to hold it a little longer. She angled herself with her girlfriend's other tight entrance and slid in through her slick walls, all the way until their sweaty, overheated flesh touched.

Regina let out a little whimper as her pussy was suddenly filled with Emma's thick cock. She wasn't expecting that and she was already almost there, she could feel every inch of her body awakening for it. She removed her legs from Emma's shoulder and opened them. She moved them down and wrapped them around her waist.

"Emma..." She moaned as Emma started thrusting into her fast and hard. The blonde's fingers slid down between and moved her hand aside, replacing her fingers with her own and began circling her clit gently.

Both of their breaths were coming out fast and hard. The tension building between them higher and higher, threatening to explode. At this point it didn't take long.

Regina fell over the edge first. Her walls clenching and pulsing around the throbbing phallus inside of her. Her nails dug deeper into Emma's flesh as she trembled. The blonde hissed but that was all it took for her to come undone as well.

A soft cry escaped Regina and her hips would have lifted from the bed if Emma's body hadn't been weighing her down. Emma bit down on Regina's shoulder to muffle her own as they came together.

Emma's cock emptied itself into Regina trembling pussy. There was so much. She could feel it flowing out of her, filling her girlfriend.

Regina sighed and slumped back against the bed and Emma collapsed on top of her. Still buried inside so deeply.

They both remained quiet. Trying to pull themselves together after what may have been one of their most intense sexual experiences.

"That was..." Emma sighed, her breath caressing her girlfriend's slick skin. "Did I tell you that you are amazing?"

Regina chuckled tiredly. "I believe you did and so are you." She trailed her fingers up and down Emma's spine. "How was it? Was it everything you expected?"

Emma whistled. "I didn't expect any of that. It was better than I ever imagined. Did you enjoy it?" She added the last part softly.

Regina hummed. "Of course I did."

Emma smiled against her girlfriend's skin. "Wanna do it again someday?"

"Sure." Regina said easily. "I don't see why not. Maybe one day you can even be the receiver." She snorted when she felt Emma freeze against her comically.

"Um..." Emma stammered. "I-I- uh..."

Regina laughed. "Emma, I'm joking. I enjoy being the receiver. I like to make you feel good. I do things for you that you like and you do things for me that I like."

Emma nodded. "Who knew that there were that many positions for anal."

"Oh Emma," Regina said in that little pouty voice that Emma loved. "We haven't even scratched the surface of the positions I know nor the pleasure I could put your body through."

"Yeah..." Emma asked finally sitting up a little so that she could look the queen in the face. They've been together for a long time so a statement like that was very exciting. Regina simply raised a brow. "Show me."

Regina's nails scratched down Emma's back and the blonde moaned. "All in due time, my love." The blonde pouted and Regina chuckled.

"So what else is on the menu?" Emma asked excitedly, having recovered a little. "I think me and little Emma could go for another round or two."

"Must you call it that?" Regina sighed.

"Well, you don't want me calling it a sausage."

"I don't want you referring to it as food, Emma."

"Why? You try to swallow it whole every time."

Regina's nails dug into Emma's flesh again and the blonde hissed. "Keep it up."

"It is up." Emma sassed with a goofy grin. "It's always up." Regina said nothing but clenched her walls around Emma's cock that was still buried inside of her. Emma groaned. "Fuck!"

Regina laughed. "That so?"

Emma pulled herself back together and brushed her lips against Regina's slowly. The brunette responded by flicking Emma's lips with her tongue.

Emma chuckled and pressed her mouth fully against the other woman's who hummed in approval. Her tongue slipped into the other woman's mouth and was sucked almost instantly on entrance. The kiss heated up fast and they were quickly moaning and groping at each other.

Regina's hands grabbed Emma's ass and the blonde gasped in surprise and broke the kiss. She looked down at her girlfriend's smirking face. She laughed with a shake of her head before pulling her hips back, sliding her cock out, their mixed juices followed running out onto the sheets but she stopped before the head came out.

Regina furrowed her brow but Emma simply smirked herself this time and with a strong force of her hips, she slammed back inside. Regina's broken cry of pleasure was everything she expected and more.

She leaned in close, brushing her lips against the brunette's slightly parted ones. "You may think that you won the last round but let's see who'll come out on top this time." She kissed her softly then pulled away. "Prepare to get rocked by hurricane Emma."

Before her girlfriend could come up with a smart ass comment, Emma's mouth was covering hers again, kissing it away. She smiled into the kiss at her successfully shutting up the sassy woman. When she felt Regina melt into the kiss, she started thrusting slowly, receiving a soft whimper into her mouth.

This incredible night was about to get even better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Honestly I thought writing tribbing was difficult but I think anal is far more difficult. Anyway...**

 **I'm open to the idea of adding another part if anyone wants that.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
